The Amaryllis Warriors
by Phantomkid17
Summary: The world is in despair and literally at it's peak of dying out. No one knows of the crisis of this true reality, no one stands to fight, except one woman who steps up to the platter and form an elite group known as the Amaryllis Warriors. This is my first story that I am posting on this site, so please bear with the spelling errors if their are any. -Phantomkid17
1. Goldd

_The sky was grey, and the land was green. The stars above were hidden by the clouds that had continuously poured rain downwards hitting the ground. The world was a place that literally was towards the end, many monsters roamed the earth lurking to kill anyone or anything in sight for a purpose unknown. Every day the death count risen exponentially and soon the world would become human free, until one day a young woman stepped up to the plate and took charge. She formed a group known as the amaryllis warriors, together their goal was to rid the world of evil by aiding the weak one quest at a time._

**"Goldd"**

I am referred to as Goldd around the world, my real name doesn't matter anymore. It's been so long since I had used my real name that I had forgotten it, that's how useless it is. I had gotten the name Goldd three years ago when I had joined the amaryllis warriors. We were a group of five people, but I'd rather not go into detail; we're now currently down to three members. The members of the Amaryllis warriors is I Goldd, Lapizz, and Silvaa. Silvaa is a skilled warrior who joined the amaryllis warriors before I even did. I had never seen him ever lose a fight before, thanks to his powerful iron armor. His combat is very great and he has the vitality of a tank. Silvaa's one drawback though is his constant illness. When Silvaa was a very young boy he was bitten by a cave spider and thus giving him a never ending illness until the day he dies. Lapizz on the other hand is an educated man who wears royal blue fragile armor. He uses stone weapons which are mediocre but he does know how to hold his own because of his ability of being able to enchant items or create potions. Lapizz doesn't really come outside much and we barely see him often at all. Then there is me, Goldd. I have diamond armor and I use all sorts of diamond weapons. Diamond is one of the most powerful of all minerals around the whole universe and it can hold its own really well. That's enough background for now, let's start with the real story now.

**Day 196, Year X726: **I had risen out of bed in and soon prepared my armor. After that was done I had left my house and before I knew it I was greeted by one of my fellow villagers. We all lived in the village of Forthold, one of the three standing villages left in the whole world. The villager had asked me to find his lost son who apparently disappeared three nights ago on his way through the wilderness. The villager agreed to come with me on the trip to find his son, but I had warned him of the policy of the amaryllis warriors; We only help one for three days and then they are on their own. The villager agreed to this and then told me his name, it was Samuel. After I accepted Samuel's quest he then grabbed his wife Mary and we all set out on our journey.

"Samuel, was your son a miner, traveler, merchant or what?" (Goldd)

"He was a merchant, he always had an interest into minerals" (Samuel)

"I see, so what type of merchant was he? Did he usually travel into groups or what?" (Goldd)

"He liked to travel alone, he had never liked working with others because he disliked sharing the minerals to others he had worked with. He'd rather keep it himself" (Mary)

As we traveled, the sky was getting dark and the sun was setting. I took what I could find around the area and built a small hut for the three of us to stay in. After that I had built a chest and stored all my materials into their including my diamond armor, sword, pickaxe, axe, hoe, and shovel. We then went to sleep restoring our energy for the second day of searching.

**Day 197, Year X726: **When I woke up, I was alone in the hut. it was too quiet around the place and so I checked my chest and found that everything was gone. It was obvious that the couple were bandits who only wanted my armor or they were so anxious to find their son that they took my armor and left early. Things were horrible at this point, but I wasn't worried much. I could still survive in the wilderness with only the shoes on my feet, because my sister taught me how. I tore down the hut I made to acquire the necessary wood that I had needed. I constructed a bow along with only three arrows and one wooden sword. It was all I could make but that didn't matter anymore, they double crossed me and I am going to see it through that they meet an end. I started traveling down the trail we were going to go to next before we made camp yesterday. I found a surprise on my way along the trail though, I had saw Samuel on the ground drenched in blood...dead. He was full of holes because of all the arrows that pierced him. It was obvious that a skeleton had gotten to him before I did myself. It was odd though, he had none of my items equipped with him so this was a quite bit puzzling. The sun went down again in no time and it was the time of the monsters to lurk the world. I quickly climbed to the top of a tree and waited for monsters to pass by so I could stay unnoticed. A group of spiders went by and when they went far enough I quickly got off the tree and continued across the trail. Along the trail I ran across the village of Saircab. It was one of the only three villages left in the world and I knew without a doubt Samuel's son had to had stopped here. No merchant would travel by and skip a whole entire village. I walked into the village with my sword drawn, I had questioned three villagers and all three of them had the same reply: "look you don't belong here buddy, you best leave now before the dawn of the crescent moon or things might get ugly around here". I didn't understand what they could have meant even to the slightest, but that didn't matter anymore. I need to find Mary, or her son fast before the end of tomorrow otherwise it would be out of my jurisdiction. I had already wasted two of my days and one night so far, I can't let this night be in vain as well. Before I knew it though every villager began running quickly inside their houses all except a selected few who stayed outside. It was around four guys and three girls who stayed outside and they were packed with stone swords along with chainmail armor. Whatever they are waiting for, they were ready. I took cover and watched because I knew no one was an ally around this village anymore, I was threatened by three villagers and double crossed by two already. As I waited I started to grow curious of what they were doing because so much time had passed and nothing happened until suddenly one of the women shouted loudly. All people within the village looked up at the crescent moon as it had dawned and when it did there was a black dot on it. The dot was getting bigger really fast in such short amounts of time. and before we knew it, it had already made it to the village. It was the 'Black Phantom', the only monster who was pitch black all around with eyes of violet. It's wings alone stood side to side at ten feet a piece. After all this time of searching, the 'Black Phantom' finally had shown its self once again after a whole entire two years. I quickly got up from behind my cover and my body started to flow with rage exerting energy from parts of my body. I drew my sword and charged head on to the wild beast!

"Today is the day my sister may rest in peace and that is by killing you!" (Goldd)

The 'Black Phantom' flew straight into my wooden sword head on instantly shattering my sword. My sword didn't even graze the foul beast at all, as it went through my sword it kept flying until it crashed into the village of Saircab altogether. Everything escalated so quickly, the village was covered in flames, more than half the villagers died immediately, and so many mobs began to lurk the village. The warriors that had waited in the village began to flee leaving everyone that they were suppose to protect to die. All the warriors that but one left, it was a man with his children behind him while gripping his sword tightly, as he told his children to flee he stayed and fought. he killed many zombies until he encountered the 'Black Phantom'. The black beast began flying at massive speed towards the warrior and as the warrior saw he had no chance at all he threw his sword at the dragon piercing it's right eye. That did not stop the dragon, although it's right eye was lost forever he kept flying and right before the dragon made contact with the warrior he looked up into the air and began to laugh loudly; and suddenly the dragon's wing cut him clean in half. After the man had died the dragon tore the sword out of its right eye dropped it on the floor and flew away back into the crescent moon. This is the second time I have seen that moon in my whole entire life... After the 'Black Phantom' left I was the only one left in the village or so I thought. I walked up to the warrior's dead body and took his chain mail armor along with his sword, after that I started to walk off until I felt something cling on to my left leg. I looked down and it was a little boy who looked no older than the age of 16. By the looks of it he would not let me leave this place alone, his face was covered in tears completely and he was crying loudly. I grabbed the little kid and started to walk off into the night. I don't know if I grabbed him because of my pity for him or because he reminded me of someone I once knew named Keito Lockett...


	2. Silvaa

**"Silvaa"**

** Day 202, Year X726: **I hate the annoying people of this world, I hate the monsters that lurk on this world, and I hate the stupid animals of this world. So why do I still stay here and fight you say? To tell you the truth, I don't really know myself. I wasn't always like this though, use to view the world differently until I realized how coldhearted it could be two years ago. It's something I'd rather not think about myself at the time, I had much time already to think it through myself. Anyways, they call me Silvaa around here and I mostly known for my blacksmith skills being the only one left in the world who actually knows how to do it. Today as I was cleaning my Anvil an old customer walked into here.

"Well well well, if it isn't Lapizz. What can I do for ya?" (Silvaa)

"I was just pondering theoretically if you could reconstruct my bottle of wonders" (Lapizz)

"It's alright not like I haven't done it before it should be done by tomorrow morning" (Silvaa)

"You have all my gratitude, however how much will it be, the usual expenditure?" (Lapizz)

"It's on the house this time for old' time's sake so don't worry okay?" (Silvaa)

"It's not the charge I'm apprehensive about, it's your condition Silvaa. more often than not whenever you charge me a more elevated fee than accustomed it shows how much harder you employ yourself physically" (Lapizz)

"Even though I am handicapped it doesn't mean I need to be babied I said it'll be done by tomorrow and that's that alright? Thanks for the concern and all but I don't need not one bit of your pity" (Silvaa)

"Oh impractical Silvaa, it was irrational of me to sympathize you I apologize indeed, you are the Iron Tank after all I shall see it through you conclude this tomorrow okay?" (Lapizz)

After that Lapizz then walked outside of my blacksmith shop and I soon started to repair his glass bottle of whatever. He was right though, my condition has been worsening lately over the past couple of years. With everyday that comes by I cough till my lungs hurt and stay up all night long restlessly doing nothing but in the solitude of my own home. A new symptom I have developed as of late is the pale white color of my skin as if I were a walking corpse. As I was almost done with Lapizz's stupid bottle I went outside for some fresh air. I still remember the day I got this stupid disease as if it were yesterday because the most horrifying thing happened the day that followed it afterwards. I made some coffee and sat on my front porch and had a silent peaceful drink while watching the clouds above. Before I knew it some woman was standing over me, I knew what she was here for and I didn't like it.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Rin and are you the one they call Silvaa the Iron Tank?" (Rin)

"Yes I am, what is my business with you, you got some kind of quest for me lady?" (Silvaa)

"Yes I do indeed, it's my boyfriend Charlie. He went to go grab some watermelon back at the village of 'Arcrab' and he still hadn't returned, it's been a whole two days now" (Rin)

"Give me three days, if I don't find him then, then you are on your own" (Silvaa)

"What are you saying!? My boyfriend's life could be in danger and you're here telling me that you will only help for three days?! I thought the Amaryllis Warriors were more kind hearted than that to help a fellow villager out!" (Rin)

"Listen you stupid hag, us warriors put our lives on the line to help your sorry selves for excuses each and every single day and you stand here being the ungrateful brat you are shows a lot about you. We have this rule for a reason you know so don't talk down to us unless you are going to join the fight yourself too okay!?" (Silvaa)

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I am so very worried about him I'm sure you could relate to me right? Has there ever been anyone you were worried about before?" (Rin)

"Yes, just once though and now I know not to ever get close to someone ever again. Not like it's any of your business though in the first place..." (Silvaa)

"Please, let me come with you I need to see if Charlie is okay in person" (Rin)

"Sure you can come, I guess your assistance will be your fee then" (Silvaa)

I took Rin inside of my blacksmith shop/home and gave her a set of iron armor with the iron utensils she needed. I did the same for myself and we scurried on out of the village. I took my coffee with me though I couldn't let that go to waste. When me and Rin left out of the village I was stopped, it was Coppr. He told me that as newly trained Amaryllis Warrior he needed to experience embarking on a quest so he decided to come along with me. it's only been two days since Coppr became a fully fledged warrior and this was to put his skills to the test. So then our journey had finally began, it was me, Coppr, and Rin. We made our way all the way through the desert and the forest with ease. Coppr's bronze axe helped us though the forest and thanks to Rin's well thought out packaging we made it through the desert with all her water she provided.

We were only moments away from the village 'Arcrab' but the sun had fell and the full moon rose. We made camp right away. Coppr set up a fire with all the wood he chopped down, Rin made the house with the leftover wood and I started to sharpen our weapons. After we all finished our weapons three random people appeared in front of us. They looked like villagers except they wore a black hat along with purple robes. When they shown up it started to rain heavily with fierce lightning striking in the background. Our fire was put out immediately.

"We are witches and have come to inform you that you are in our territory" (Witch)

"I don't care, the land isn't for anyone to own it's there for everyone to enjoy" (Silvaa)

"Then you leave me no other choice at all, boys take the girl" (Witch)

Before I knew it a witch pulled out their wand and shot a fierce lightning strike towards Rin's chest. She fell down instantly, Coppr ran to go check her heart but it was no longer beating.

"Now leave, let that be a warning to you that the Dark Brotherhood is no joke you foolish peasant. You will never amount to our greatness at all" (Witch)

"She didn't do anything to you. It wasn't her who disrespected you, it was me! Why kill an innocent bystander who has no involvement what so ever?!" (Silvaa)

"Us Dark Brotherhood members are elite assassins who kill for the greed of treasures, we simply do not care about another's well being even if it is one our own we do what we see best fits you got that? I'm sorry but in case you didn't know, the world is a cruel place to live in" (Witch)

I quickly rammed into the middle witch knocking him down with me. As one of the other ones raised their wand they shot a fireball of scorching flames towards me. I ran head on into the fire and pulled out my sword, I stabbed the witch and since I was on fire my sword transferred some fire back onto the witch. The last witch was running away but as he was running an axe was thrown straight through the back of his head. It was Coppr's axe, he threw it to finish the job off.

"Are you okay Silvaa? That fire blast was pretty intense, speaking of the blast though you're still ignited with flames all around you" (Coppr)

"Yes I am just fine, they don't call me the Iron tank for nothing...I'm worried if she's fine though. If she dies, this'll be the first of my clients to die while I was on duty within my two years of being an Amaryllis Warrior" (Silvaa)

"I don't get it though, her heart stopped beating what makes you think she is still alive? Also how come that when she was shot with lightning though her chest she was hurt so severely but when a huge fire ball was hurled at you, you take it like nothing happened?" (Coppr)

"That's what lightning can do to a person it can shock them so bad that the heart doesn't respond causing heart failure and result in death but if she's lucky enough that doesn't happen. Instead of heart failure she would be in a state where her heart functions more properly than ever, currently though she is at the intersection point also known as a coma. To answer your second question, I'm not hurt because my body no longer responds to pain. It's a symptom of the illness I have, but I'd rather not go into depth about that right now" (Silvaa)

"Oh I see, but let's hurry on up to this village I'm scared in case more Dark Brotherhood shows up. I wonder how they knew our location, someone must had sent them on us" (Coppr)

"Your right, there must be another guy because this doesn't add up but yeah let's head to 'Arcrab right away" (Silvaa)

As we made it to the village, we found out what happened to the boyfriend named Charlie. Apparently the Dark Brotherhood got to him first and so he did not make it out alive, it's a sad story especially one to tell to a woman on her death bed. We took Rin to the doctor in the village and we rested her on the bed. He said she would have to rest until she dies or wakes back up however long that may be but would keep a close watch onto her.

"Hey Doc & Coppr do you guys mind if you leave out of this room for one moment?" (Silvaa)

"Sure okay but make it quick" (Coppr & Doc)

I then turned towards Rin's body and started to speak to her even though she could not hear me.

"Look, I am sorry for getting you into this mess. It is my fault for what had happened and if you ever come out of this alive I swear I'll do whatever you say until I die. I am forever in your debt so please wake up..." (Silvaa)

As I finished talking to her I got up and left her my only Ruby in mint condition on her stomach. I left out the house and took Coppr with me we decided to go back to 'Gerange' our home village. This is the first time I had finished a job in one whole day along with a client in this condition, I hope she gets better.


	3. Goldd II

**"Goldd II"**

** Day 198 Year X726: **After me and the little boy took camp in a forest we soon had fell asleep bringing us back to the morning. The boy was quiet, I don't blame the kid though. It's a horrible experience losing everything you once had and having to start all over again.

"Hey kid, how old are you anyways?" (Goldd)

"I don't know..." (Little Boy)

"Did you live alone or with a family, and also were you very fond of that village?" (Goldd)

"I don't know..." (Little Boy)

"Tell me, what is your name?" (Goldd)

"I don't know..." (Little Boy)

"What the heck dude what do you mean you don't know?! If you don't have the time to give me some information then you are better off on your own kid" (Goldd)

After that I just left the little brat in the shed I made, and I started to pack my things. I left my sword back at the shed though so that the boy could have something to defend himself with. If he ever hopes of getting stronger, he's better off starting now since he had abandoned all emotions altogether. I started to walk off towards the direction of which I initially came from, until suddenly the boy came back outside.

"Where are you going?" (Little Boy)

"I have business to do, I still have one more day before my job is out of my jurisdiction I minus well make it count" (Goldd)

I then started to walk again and soon of enough I couldn't see the boy anymore. I still had to go find Mary and her son, I knew that if I found Mary I would get my armor back along with my weapons. I don't know what her intentions are at all but I don't care anymore she is going to get it next time we meet, no one steals my personal items and lives. Whilst I was walking I heard a large sound come behind a few trees. I went to investigate the area and I found a group of six people made up of three girls and three boys. Across from them though was a single person, it was a huge guy who looked as if he were made of iron altogether. As I looked a bit closer I noticed that this group of six looked familiar and sure enough they were. The six people were the warriors I saw that fought the 'Black Phantom' back in the village of 'Saircab' which was horrifically destroyed. The warriors were doing battle with the iron like monster but the iron monster did not seem fazed at all. The warriors were doing all sorts of tactics and in the end everyone of them had failed. In one final attempt to hurt this iron monster all the warriors ran together with their swords drawn and they all struck at once in a single area. In the end all of the warriors weapons were heavily damaged at this point, but the beast had fallen. I don't know how strong that iron monster was, but something tells me that if he had retaliated during this encounter those warriors wouldn't had lived to tell this tale. I then walked over to the dead body of the iron beast and took his body since he was made of iron altogether.

"Hey you, stay away from the carcass of our iron golem. We slain it fair and square so it belongs to us now scram before we make mince meat out of you" (Warrior)

"This iron golem did nothing wrong to you, there was no reason to kill it. Also all that about killing it fair and square, what happened back in 'Saircab' then?" (Goldd)

"Wait a minute, you were there?! Now that you know of this we cannot let you live to tell of this. It would ruin our reputation, everyone attack!" (Warrior)

As soon as all the warriors rushed in to attack me, to my surprise a huge green square like blob appeared out of nowhere. The creature was a slime, the slime had instantly absorbed one of the male warriors into its body. The warrior tried to escape, but he could not and ultimately drowning him in his own sewage waste. I drew my sword and sliced the mysterious being in half but he multiplied. That wasn't the only case of trouble that it caused around here either. Whenever this mysterious monster moved he it left its goo on the floor continuously making new babies to grow. With this knowledge I quickly started to run away from the scene, if that thing touches me once at all it will expand on my body and I would be in a fatal position. I was not the only one who ran from the scene two warriors ran as well, one was male and the other was female. From the looks of it they were the only two who survived, there's no way the others could had made it out alive. While I was running I heard another large noise and a scream come from the forest echoing into my ear drum. I rapidly dashed to the scene and as I did I witnessed the death of the male warrior. A pitch black monster with purple eyes stood around seven feet tall before me. When the male had died it seemed that the mystifying monster was not done yet. It wanted to kill some more before it was done having it's fun altogether. The inexplicable mysterious suddenly disappeared without a trace and reappeared behind me, but this time with a piece of iron in its hands. It quickly smashed the block on top of my head causing me to fall over in a tragic path of pain. My head was bleeding so much and I couldn't do anything about it at all, I felt powerless for the very first time within two whole years. Never have I seen a thing so powerful that was so skinny at the same time. The dark monster then raised its hands one more to finish the job and as it was about the slam down the iron black...it started to rain heavily. Before I knew it, the horrifying creature was gone and never seen again. I got up with both hands on top of my head to try and hold the blood in but it wouldn't stop oozing out completely. I started to feel drowsy and light headed at the same time and my vision began to worsen. I abruptly heard the bushes move ever so slowly and a female popped out of nowhere. She hugged me while crying and as I had noticed, I saw that it was one of the warriors from 'Saircab' and my guess is that she is that last one standing.

"Please sir, help me. I don't know how to go on any longer in the wilderness. I never experienced this before nor do I know how to ensure food, water, and shelter" (Girl Warrior)

"Get off of me...NOW!" (Goldd)

"W-what?" (Girl Warrior)

"I said let go of me this instance!" (Goldd)

I had pushed the girl as hard as my arm could throw her in this weakened state of mines causes her to go back a mere two feet.

"What's wrong with you, I am only looking for guidance here! I know it was wrong of me to try and attack you back there but it's obvious we both need each other's assistance currently. So can't we just get along right now?" (Girl Warrior)

"Leave me alone, I will never be aided by such scum as yourself. You left everyone in your hometown to die without and worst of all you were a coward. You all were cowards, you were so cowardly you left your own teammate back there to die. I don't why he smiled before he died, but I respect him...for his noble...sacrifice that he had made" (Goldd)

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little bit light on your feet their man" (Girl Warrior)

Before I knew it I was already on the ground. My eyes were closing and everything was turning all black, the very last thing I saw was that girl over me in the rain...


	4. Lapizz

**"Lapizz"**

**Day 203, Year X726: **I am acknowledged as Lapizz, numerous citizens identify as me the intellect of the Amaryllis Warriors. I often times than not wear sapphire armor resembling the flush of the Lapis dye. Currently I am in the residence of my quarters which is occupied with books of many studies on the expansion of the human body. Many consider me to be a humanist but I would say otherwise. My home has many passage ways with all sorts of items useful in combat especially ingredients for different types of enchantments that defies the rules and regulations of human physics. Today as I get out of bed I immediately put on my Sapphire protective covering and ready all my weapons for all sorts of situations no matter the place. Yesterday night I was assigned to the quest of scouting the village of 'Saircab' after the incident of the ender dragon sighting also known as the 'Black Phantom'. Also a bonus additions to the expedition that I was assigned to was to kill the Ender Dragon and if I seen any injured villagers that I am suppose to evacuate them immediately. It is highly unlikely for me to stand against the Ender Dragon alone but if I were to have that fateful encounter my statistics against it would be:

Statistics of Survival: 5.3%

Statistics of Winning: 3.4%

Statistics of being able to stall it: 8.2357%

I would be unintelligent to anticipate fighting the dragon and to think to come out in one solitary organism. If I do end up seeing the dragon though, I would try to get a large extent of damage off as possible before falling short. Before I begin my journey I stopped by Silvaa's blacksmith store to grasp my bottle of wonders only to witness it is not absolute. This is a major letdown on Silvaa's part that he had not finished the bottle of wonders but my guess is that he was caught up in something. It is highly unlikely for Silvaa to depart from a job unfinished whether it being a quest or favor. I left out of the blacksmith after having no other business with it, I minus well get my bottle of wonders once this job is over and done with. I had then set out to leave this community and began wandering towards my destination point. The heavens was a dazzling yellow with many vapors over the area, it wasn't partially dreadful to gaze at but it was like you could lose yourself by glaring at it. I shortly had stepped foot into the township of 'Saircab' and began my examination in urgency. As I searched around, there were no signs of any human life which was a tad bit bizarre. I know that it would be extraordinary for the fearful 'Black Phantom' to leave any life form alive but this was very peculiar. There was no signs of any humans anywhere neither deceased nor animate. The report I received the day before today told that many people died within the disturbance of the incursion. The only clear thing the report stated appropriately at this time was the destroyed buildings in the village. Something else was also strange too, for a village that was only destroyed five days ago moss and bacteria were sure developing all over houses across the rural community. It didn't look secure enough either to harvest it at all because of how exceedingly infectious it may be since there is no data on anything like this. It would be easy for me to harvest this without a pinch if I had my bottle of wonders with me at this occasion. I began walking around inspect for anymore out of the ordinary possessions but naught had came up at all. I desire to know the reason behind all this but at this moment in time that is purely unattainable. The paramount thing for me to do is to follow up with a report on this village and go back to my dwelling. After I had completed writing the testimony on the village of 'Saircab'I started to head back to the village of 'Gerange'. Whilst walking back the sun started going down and I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around but zilch was there at all but the lonely sounds of the winds emitted from the heavens above. I then started to voyage once more back into the same route as I was previously but this time I heard footsteps gradually coming closer from behind. When I stopped walking the sound bunged and soon I began again. When I started the footsteps started yet again, at this point it was evident someone or something was trailing me. As soon I had made it into a wooded area I started to run as swift as I could, and out of nowhere a huge lightning shock flies without delay past my head striking through all the trees in that path. This was bad, as I was running trees were falling downward and when I finally saw the way out a few trees fell over covering the nearest exit. I hurriedly turn around to see who I am in opposition to and it was a assembly of ten witches.

"What do you want with me!? I didn't do anything wrong, I was just walking home!" (Lapizz)

"We are here to come after you. It seems you Amaryllis Warriors have hefty bounties on your heads and we just came to collect the debt. We are of the Dark Brotherhood and we come here to take you. If you don't want to die before I take you back to headquarters then I suggest you put your weapons down and dismantle your armor and come with us" (Witch)

"I see, so you all are no good cheapskates who have no choice but to hunt others for riches eh? Doing someone else's dirty work for them is very low" (Lapizz)  
"Hah, I laugh at your statement Lapizz of the Amaryllis Warriors, they call you the genius yet you described yourself perfectly. Yes we are everything you just said, but don't forget you do the same thing as well boy. You help others doing their dirty work for some sort of price just like the Dark Brotherhood do. Maybe we aren't so different after all now are we?" (Witch)

"...I don't get this at all, even with all my knowledge I just can't figure this out. How can you people be so similar to us but so different as well at the same time..." (Lapizz)

"Hah see it now? The cruel fate that you live in when you can't even tell the difference between right and wrong. Who's to say the Dark Brotherhood isn't some secret facility working for the justice of human life? You see, you judge too early four eyes without even thinking of the possible outcomes when in reality you don't even know nothing about us" (Witch)

"...So are you suggesting that my perspectives on actuality is incorrect?" (Lapizz)

"Yes I am, you can't just judge the first volume of a series when you don't even make an effort to finish the collection. You miss the correct meaning within this path and led down the path of falsehoods; but if you look at it from all the angles it will reveal the path of certainty" (Witch)

"Heh, the path of certainty you say? Well I was convinced all the way until you revealed the one flaw in your argument. That flaw was when you said we were similar in a way. There is no way that we could be so similar because of this one reason; if you were some organization suppose to aid human civilization then why exactly target the Amaryllis Warriors when they have the same goal in mind. It just doesn't add up one bit to me, no one in the right mind would betray a comrade and call it human justice" (Lapizz)

"You saw right through us, I have to acknowledge your intelligence here. Not many people see through this and come back out the same way. The Dark Brotherhood were trained to be specialist in the art of psychology. I am afraid though that time is running low and that we must get this over with right away. It's such a shame though not having someone as top notch as yourself join us, but now your life will just be wasted" (Witch)

"Hah what makes you so sure that I am going to die right here and now?" (Lapizz)

I hastily launched my Lapis hatchet transversely from my direction slicing a tree in half causing it to descend over in my course. With the tree declining over, it produced an enormous dust molecule within the region blinding anyone within sight. With this faultless occasion I rushed to bring out my Lapis spade and dug downwards thus digging an escape route of the forest. While underground I heard the witches leap down the outlet as well and when I hurried up and twisted around a witch had hurled a gigantic blaze sphere down the passageway. It was burning everything down to cinders as it was advancing onward. I knew that if it made contact with me things would get ugly really quick. I tried to excavate left to attempt to avoid the blast without anything but a mere burn, unfortunately my shovel broke at the exact moment I started to burrow right..If only I had my bottle of wonders...I was immediately engulfed in inferno from the huge furious globe. It's pressure of combustion was so prevailing the whole entire area imploded leaving naught but a gigantic dip.

"Hey leader Astrum, you want me to grab him?" (Witch)

"No, there is no way that he could have survived my ultimate attack. I saw him cower in fear as he looked straight into his doom and boy was it worth watching every second of" (Astrum)

"You sure boss? He is a genius after all he could of done something at the last minute causing him to somehow live" (Witch)

"I am positively sure. From the looks of it his armor was one of the lower classes. It was demolished instantly when it made contact with my raging flame attack. Now that he is dead let's collect the bounty that we need so that we can fund our guild and expand it even further! With this huge amount of money we receive, we can revive the ancient terror of old prophecy for sure now. The world as we know it is in our hands, nothing will stand in the way of us when we make the prophecy of terror our slave not even the 'Black Phantom' itself" (Astrum)

"Alright, can't wait ha-ha! Let's hurry, I don't want this waiting to eradicate me" (Witch)

"Fine by me, back to headquarters it is boys" (Astrum)


	5. Diaa

**"Diaa"**

** Day 125, Year X724: **I am just your average teenage eighteen year old girl who has that same sixteen year old annoying little brother. My name is Roumi Lockett and right now I am on my way to my best friend's house, his name is Izumi Erz. He can be a bit air headed at times and we do argue with each other a lot but to tell you the truth I wouldn't have it any other way. As I make it to his house he comes outside with me already prepared to go mineral hunting.

"What's up Izumi? Everything alright with you currently?" (Roumi)

"Y-yeah, everything's fine on my end. I'm just very tired right now" (Izumi)

"Talk about selfish, I asked how was your day and you don't bother to ask back?" (Roumi)

"So you only asked how my day was going just so that I could ask you instead?" (Izumi)

"Pretty much, can't you tell what a girl's thinking nowadays sheesh" (Roumi)

"Then wouldn't that make y-you the selfish one then?" (Izumi)

"...I was joking around is all can't you take a joke Izumi?" (Roumi)

"I can take a joke when one of them actually becomes worth my time to listen to it" (Izumi)

"Ouch, sounds like someone doesn't know how to have fun once in awhile" (Roumi)

Soon we had found a creeper cave that wasn't too close to the village but it wasn't too far either it was in between. I handed Izumi a pickaxe and we started to dig right away. We dug for many consecutive hours until our hands couldn't do anymore and soon our pickaxes were about to break. Until suddenly we had got lucky, it started with Izumi digging so far down that he fell into another cavern altogether. He couldn't see anything since I had all the torches with me so I jumped down with him and when I did I had lit the place up. To our surprise it was a room full of diamond, silver, gold, Redstone and any other type of mineral you could think of! There was an amazing quantity of each and every single one of them, but unfortunately we saw someone not too far from us come from the shadows.

"Oh hello travelers, what brings you here? If you've come for my riches I have much to share between all of us. Don't worry I don't have much use for them really" (?)

"Did you really dig this whole entire cave yourself to find all of this stuff?" (Roumi)

"Yes I did actually, wait I know that voice from anywhere. Roumi is that you?" (?)

"W-who are you, how do you know her name?!" (Izumi)

"It's me Saito from the Academy, Remember? We all worked on that group project" (Saito)

"Saito that's you?! Dude you're super amazing for digging all of this stuff up" (Saito)

Soon after we all finished having our little reunion we had heard a huge bang outside. Me Izumi, and Saito dashed out of the creeper cave and to our surprise the village was on fire. That wasn't all that was happening either, there was an invasion going on as well at the same time as the fire. All three of us hurriedly ran back to the village of 'Fortstand'. Things were ugly there, people were screaming as houses collapsed on them and houses were deteriorating from the flames. Izumi ran back to his house to try and help his family while Saito went to evacuate as many people from the city as possible. I started to run back to my house to go get my little brother. I started to shout his name as loud as I could but there was no answer.

"Keito! Keito! Where are you, and are you okay?! Big sis Roumi is here!" (Roumi)

"...Sis...I'm upstairs...Help!" (Keito)

I stumbled across the flames and ran upstairs. Keito was okay but he was surrounded by flames. There was no safe path at all to get to him. The flames were spreading fast and I didn't know what else to do so I ran through the flames grabbing Keito. I was on fire and it damaged me so bad I felt like I would die right there but I couldn't stop yet until I had Keito somewhere safe. I started to walked slowly and to my lack of vision from the flames I had fell down stairs dropping Keito. The house was falling down, and I could no longer move but just at t he right moment Izumi ran inside the house grabbed me. He didn't mind getting caught on fire, and on the way out of the house he grabbed Keito too. When we made it out of the house Izumi dumped us into the ocean along with himself to cool down the flames on us. I was grateful when Izumi had saved me, but when I was about to thank him I had saw his face. He didn't look so happy at all and his whole body was covered in burn marks everywhere. His skin was peeling off, but mines wasn't too bad because he saved me before it had gotten too bad. By the looks of it he was already on fire before he came and got me. He soon stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, back to the burning village?" (Roumi)

"I got no other choice, Saito's still there I need to help him out of there not to mention the villagers who could be trapped just like you were. They need my help and I have to give it to them. You flee for now and go back to the creeper cave with Keito. It's safer over there than here. Not to mention the monsters lurking in this village currently you would die" (Izumi)

"No, I am coming with you Izumi! We're doing this together okay!?" (Roumi)

"I said no! Can't you listen to me just this once woman!? Don't worry about me when you have someone else's life in your hands currently along with your own!" (Izumi)

This was the first time I saw Izumi this serious before. I listened to his word and took Keito with me. We were walking to the creeper cave that Saito dug up, and we decided to look back one last time to say farewell to our hometown, 'Fortstand' it's been fun. When I took Keito into the cave with me, he was shivering because of how scared he was. He always freaks out over the little things but this time he had the right too. To help him, I grabbed him and I cuddled him. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, but I decided we should wait until Izumi and Saito come down here before we decided to do anything else.


End file.
